


Up All Night

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band), No Fandom, Zaylor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Zaylor Friday! Can this pleeease be a thing again? Pretty please? Anywho, enjoy this bit of randomness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Taylor**

I groaned and rolled over, using the pillows as earmuffs. The clock read 3:27; I’d been up for roughly twenty-two… no, twenty-five hours, I corrected myself. Damn time difference. And damn Zac for being wide awake and on the other side of the wall, making all kinds of noise doing god knows what. There was no way I was getting to sleep with him wailing and pounding away. I ripped the sheet off my legs and pulled myself upright, running a hand over my jaw; two weeks worth of stubble scratched my palms, but I hadn’t felt the need to shave yet. Natalie hated when I let my facial hair grow out, but she hadn’t joined us for this tour, and the fans didn’t mind. In fact, a lot of them preferred the scruffy look.

A thud from the next room reminded me why I was up. I rose to my feet and stumbled across the room, almost tripping over my suitcase. I thought about throwing on a shirt, but the odds of anyone _else_ being up at this hour were slim. Grumbling all the way, I shuffled my way through the dark into the brightly-lit hallway. The noise from my brother’s room was even louder out here; it was a wonder no one else had complained yet. I knocked on the door, but I could barely hear it, so when it went unanswered I wasn’t surprised. I pounded the door with my fist, and this time the door was yanked open, Zac standing in the doorway in nothing but boxers and socks.

“Taylor! Perfect timing.” He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into his room before I even had a chance to speak. I looked around and rolled my eyes; instruments were scattered everywhere, from a keyboard on the bed, to a guitar leaning against the desk, to Zac’s cajon sitting by the window. Zac’s laptop was open on the desk, the familiar GarageBand interface pulled up. Wonderful.

“Zac…” I sighed. I’d been wondering when another random song would pop up, and apparently tonight was the lucky night. 

“I need your help with this piano part,” he said, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me to the bed. “So far all I have is this tune that goes like, dah dah, dah di dah, dada dah, da di da dah,” he explained, playing the part along with his singing. “But I can’t figure out if the next part should be more dah di dah dah didi dah, or didi dah di dahdi dah.”

I stared at him, one eyebrow raised. 

“It’s three thirty in the morning.”

“I know,” he answered, as if it were completely normal to be writing a song in the middle of the night. Granted, it _was_ normal for him, but not so much for me. 

“Zac, it’s three-thirty. I should be in bed asleep.”

“But Taaay,” he whined, and I rolled my eyes. He could be such a baby sometimes, even now that he’d passed into thirties. I let out a long sigh and rubbed my eyes, and he giggled as if he’d already won. 

“I’m not writing a song right now, Zac. I’m going back to bed. I don’t care what you do, just keep it down.” I stood up to leave, but stopped when Zac grabbed my wrist.

“Tay… at least listen to the lyrics?”

“If I do, will you let me go to sleep?”

“mhm,” he replied, nodding and biting his lower lip. I stared him down; I hated when he gave me the puppy eyes.

“Fine,” I grumbled. “But you’re buying me lunch tomorrow.”

“Thanks Tay,” he said, grinning and reaching for the guitar. His boxers rode up his thigh as he leaned over, and I couldn’t look away fast enough. Of course. Because that was the only thing missing, a flash of my brother’s junk. And not even completely soft. I quickly turned around, covering my eyes.

“Jeez, Zac.”

“Wha- oh, shit,” he laughed. “Sorry dude.” He adjusted himself, but made no motion to get dressed.

“Can you just… put some pants on or something?”

“Why? It’s no big deal, it won’t happen again. Besides, you’re in your boxers too, or did you forget?”

I looked down at myself; I actually had forgotten, or at least hadn’t thought it was important. I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair, tugging lightly.

“Fine. Just… no more flashing,” I warned him, sitting back down.

“Dude, it was an accident. Trust me, if I was gonna flash you, I wouldn’t bother with just the tip.” Zac laughed, but I just raised an eyebrow. Sometimes I forgot how weird he could be when a lack of sleep was involved. 

“Okay,” he said, settling cross-legged with his guitar. I made it a point to keep my eyes on his hands, just to be safe. “So here’s what I have so far.”

He launched into a half-written song about... hot dogs. Why not? I rolled my eyes and tried to act like I was listening, but I found myself zoning out after the first few bars.

“Gimme that footlong, I don’t wanna brag but I’ll take it all cuz I ain’t got a gag reflex…”

“What?” I choked, my eyes shooting open. “What the fuck, Zac?”

“What?” he said innocently. I stared at him, but he seemed totally clueless.

“You can’t post that!” 

“Don’t worry. That part’ll be an overdub; you’ll barely be able to hear it.”

“You know you can’t post that, Zac. The fans would have a fit.”

“Oh please, they’d love it,” he said, nudging my knee with his own. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” I scoffed. I glanced at him briefly, his lack of clothing making me even more uncomfortable than before. “The fuck even made you think of that?” I asked, not sure I really wanted to know. He eyed me for a second, smirking.

“I don’t, you know.” 

“Um… wow. That’s… good to… know?” I stared at the floor, praying for this night to just end. Damn my sleep-deprived, over-active imagination. “Wait, how do you even-”

“Corndogs, Tay. Get your mind out of the gutter.” He gave me a teasing smirk and set his guitar aside. “Do you?”

“Do I what?” Yes I was being stubborn, but I refused to acknowledge what my brother was asking.

“Do you have a gag reflex?”

“I… I don’t know,” I lied, picking at a loose thread on the blanket. Had I committed some great sin to deserve this? I couldn’t think of any reason to be sitting here talking to my brother about gag reflexes, which my brain took as an invitation to think about deep-throating. Fucking great. 

“Wanna find out?” Zac asked, his voice low, and I jumped up, eyes wide. 

“What the fuck, Zac!”

“What? I bought a box of Otter Pops earlier, they’re in the mini-fridge.” He smiled sweetly at me, and I wanted to punch him. He was doing this on purpose… he had to be. I didn’t know why, but he had chosen tonight to torture me with all sorts of mental images I really did not need to be seeing.

Without waiting for an answer he got up, bending over to retrieve the mentioned frozen treat. He turned around and offered me one, going so far as to hand me my favorite flavor. I grumbled and took it, not because I wanted it, but because I knew if I didn’t he’d pout and whine and keep me from sleep for even longer. And maybe because I was a tiny bit curious what he’d do next.

“So what do you think of the song?” he asked, sitting back down and opening his popsicle.

“I already told you what I think of it.”

“I mean besides that,” he laughed. As he began to suck on his pop I considered how to answer. I didn’t want him to know I hadn’t been paying attention, but all I could remember was that one line. Had the rest of the song been as suggestive? I didn’t think so.

“I guess… it’s not bad. It’s just, that one line kinda comes out of nowhere.”

“Right… so I should just go all out with it, you think? make the whole song like that?”

“Um… if that’s what you wanna do.” I tried to focus, but as the way he kept licking at his popsicle was getting really distracting. my eyes were glued to his mouth, his tongue turning blue already. A shiver ran down my spine, and his lips pulled into a smirk. Shit.

“You okay over there? You look a little…” He trailed off, giving his pop a long, slow lick. I tore my eyes away, staring at my own popsicle. I tore it open and sucked it angrily; whether I was more mad at myself or at Zac, I couldn’t tell, probably for the best.

“You wanna see?” he asked, and like an idiot, I looked up, curious. Zac smirked wider, then proceeded to slide his popsicle down his throat, leaving just the last couple inches in his grip. my eyes went wide as he sucked on it, his cheeks hollowing slightly, one eyebrow arched. my jaw tightened suddenly, the tip of my own pop coming off in a large piece that I almost choked on.

“Damn, Tay. Never thought you’d be a biter.” He giggled as I coughed, finally managing to swallow the frozen chunk. I glared at him; I didn’t need to put up with this. I started to get up, but he put a hand on my thigh to stop me.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. I’m just messing with ya.” 

“Yeah, I get that. But why?”

“Cuz it’s fun,” he answered with a shrug. His hand was still on my thigh, surprisingly warm. I glanced down for a moment, nibbling on my quickly melting popsicle. maybe this was all one big hallucination, because suddenly Zac’s hand was moving, his thumb slowly tracing the bottom of my boxers.

“What-” I started, my voice breaking. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he replied coolly. I looked up at him; he was sucking his pop again, sliding it slowly in and out from between his lips. I felt a twist in my belly, and a familiar heat further down. Yeah… as much as I hated to admit it, watching my brother suck a popsicle while rubbing my leg was making me hard. And he had to know, too. Wasn’t that what he’d been aiming for? I had no clue why, but that was obviously his goal, and probably had been all along.

“Yours is melting,” he said quietly after finishing his own snack and tossing the wrapper aside. I looked down and realized he was right; a drop of red liquid was already trailing down over my fingers. Before I knew what was happening Zac had leaned over, darting his tongue out to lap at the sticky sweet drip. I drew in a breath as he made contact, feeling my cock twitch. This was bad, I knew, but I couldn’t seem to move. 

When he looked up at me through his lashes, I actually gasped. He wasn’t stopping there, though. He took a gentle hold of my wrist to hold it steady, then lowered his mouth onto my popsicle just like it was a… The thought died as he let out a soft moan. I echoed the sound, and his lips curled around the popsicle in a grin. 

“Your turn,” he said, sitting up. I stared slack-jawed at him; his on my thigh was still gently rubbing, and speech wasn’t much of an option.

“Wha-”

“I wanna see if you have a gag reflex,” he explained. my cheeks burned, and I glanced down at the popsicle. There was still a good portion of it left, and I knew I could handle it. I stared down as I lifted it to my lips; I could feel his eyes burning into me as I closed mine, taking as much of the popsicle as I could. Which was to say, basically all of it. 

“Fuck,” he muttered as I drew it back out, nibbling the top couple inches off and letting them melt in my mouth. I glanced over just in time to see him adjusting himself, which of course meant noticing how hard he was. His fingers on my thigh dipped under the edge of my boxers and I shivered again. I was already going to hell anyway, I figured. I sucked on my popsicle again, more confidently this time. 

“And where did _you_ learn to do that?” he asked, smirking again. I thought about throwing his lame excuse back at him, but at this point it seemed silly not to just be honest.

“Alex.”

“Figures,” Zac snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Let me guess,” I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. “Carrick?”

The way his cheeks turned pink was answer enough, and I grinned, drinking the remaining juice from the popsicle wrapper. I licked my lips slowly, savoring the remaining traces of artificial cherry flavor. Zac’s fingers creeped further up my thigh, teasingly close to my dick; I bit my lip hard, willing myself not to move towards him.

“Why am I here?” I didn’t know if I was asking Zac, or myself, or the powers-that-be. Zac was the one to answer, though not in words. He slid his hand the rest of the way, curling his fingers around me. I drew in a breath as he leaned closer; I thought he was going to kiss me, I was sure of it, and licked my lips in anticipation. I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I felt his mouth on my neck, his tongue cool as it washed over my skin.

Was there really any point in fighting? I obviously wanted him, the proof hard in his hand. And he obviously wanted me, or why else would he be doing what he was doing to me? I glanced down at him, curious how we got here. It didn’t make any sense, and probably never would. So fuck it.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, something I’d been dying to do for longer than I wanted to admit. It was softer than it looked, even though I knew he hadn’t showered in at least a day. I didn’t mind him being a little dirty, though. I pulled him up for a kiss, reaching my other hand down and into his boxers. He was bigger than I’d expected, thicker than me. He moaned against my mouth, the sound devolving into a growl that made me shiver.

Before I knew it I was being pushed back, my boxers pulled down. I stared at Zac as he got up just long enough to strip himself and move the keyboard to the floor. He kneeled on the bed between my legs, grinning up at me, his eyes dark and wild. I gripped the blanket beneath me, panting in anticipation. He didn’t make me wait long.

When his lips made contact my eyes fell closed, my head falling back against the pillows. He was good, really good; Carrick taught him well, apparently. He swirled his tongue in just the right ways, dragged his teeth just enough to make my hips buck. His hands gripped my hips, fingers digging in. I reached down to touch his hair again, moving it aside so I could watch the show. He stared up at me through his lashes, and it was like I’d been hit by lightning.

“Top or bottom?” he asked between licks.

“Wha- what?”

“Do you usually top or bottom?”

“I… um…” I was having a hard time forming thoughts, let alone words, as he continued to lick and suck. “B-bottom,” I finally managed to say. “But… I’ve done both.”

“Same here,” he said, smirking. I instantly pictured Carrick fucking my brother on our tour bus, something that looking back, probably happened at least once. “Which do you want?”

“Um… fuck…”

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” he chuckled. “The question is who’s fucking who?”

I tried to process what he was asking me, but it was sensory overload. Both options sounded fucking amazing, no pun intended. After a couple seconds, I’d almost forgotten he’d even said anything. I heard him sigh, and was about to apologize when suddenly I felt something tight and hot surrounding my cock.

“Zac!” I gasped, looking up to see him lowering himself onto me. I stared as he threw his head back, wincing and stroking himself as he worked his way down. my eyes rolled back in my head as I became buried inside him, moaning loudly. It only took a few seconds for me to feel his hips against mine, his weight on me.

“Fuck your big,” he panted, his eyes squeezed shut. I grabbed his hips to steady him, even though I felt like the one knocked off-balance. “Just… gimme a sec. You’re bigger than Carrick,” he told me with one eye open, a smirk shining through the grimace. Not that I needed to know how big Carrick’s dick was, but… 

As amazing as it felt to have Zac on top of me, that was nothing compared to when he started moving. He lifted himself slowly, bracing himself with a hand on my chest, then dropped back down. I cried out, my back arching.

“Are you okay?” he gasped, his face suddenly painted with concern.

“Y-yeah. Just… fuck you feel good, Zac.”

“Oh. Yeah?” He grinned, running his hand up and down my chest as he rocked against me. “You feel pretty amazing too.” All hope of rational thought disappeared as he started to ride me. my eyes were glued to his neck, beads of sweat already starting to trickle down towards his chest. I couldn’t keep quiet as I watched him rise and fall, fluid as a wave.

“You do… want this… right?” He panted as looked down at me, his smile edged with doubt. I realized I wasn’t being exactly responsive. I gripped his hips tighter and thrust up into him; he moaned loudly, his eyes going wide.

“What do you think?” I asked as I thrust faster, finding a steady rhythm. He cursed and moaned, clawing at my chest. I moved my hands up to his waist and held him still, hammering into him.

“Fuck!” he all but screamed as our hips slammed together again and again. I wrapped one hand around his cock, leaking with precum, and tried to match my own frantic pace. Our voices blended, echoing off the walls, and a tiny part of me prayed Ike was asleep. But honestly, I was too far gone to care. Ike, Nikki, Natalie, Kate; they could’ve all burst in, and I would’ve just told them to let us finish before killing us.

Zac leaned down to kiss me; it was fierce, teeth nipping and tongues probing, and I couldn’t get enough of it. I’d never had a problem lasting, but it was all just too much, and I could feel myself quickly reaching the point of no return. I sped up both my hands and my hips; our bodies, both slick with sweat now, slid against each other with just enough friction to push me that much further.

“Tay,” he gasped, and I nodded. He pulled back just enough to stare into my eyes, snarling. “Fill me up, Tay. Come inside me.”

“Fffuck!” I dug my nails into his sides and forced my eyes to stay open as I pumped my load into him, harder than I could ever remember coming before. Not a second later I felt him hit his own release, coating my hand and both our chests.

We rocked against each other slowly as we came down. I could hardly breathe, my ears were ringing and my head was pounding. I shivered as Zac lifted off of me, collapsing beside me in a sweaty, gasping heap. As my hearing returned I realized he was laughing. I looked over at him and sure enough he was holding a hand to his chest, his entire face taken up by the toothy grin.

“Shoulda done that ages ago,” he said finally, turning on his side to face me. “Never would’ve had to run to Carrick if I’d known you were that good.”

“You’re an asshole,” I grumbled, turning to pull my boxers on, but I knew I was smirking as I said it. I glanced over my shoulder at him; he was staring at the ceiling, blissed-out almost to the point of sleep. Even as I watched, his eyes fell closed and his breathing began to even out. Of course. 

I sighed and pulled the sheet over his still-naked body, then got up on shaky legs to leave. 

“Love you,” I heard him murmur just as I reached the door. I looked back; he was asleep now, a smile on his lips. I thought about it for a moment, then tiptoed back to the bed.

“Love you too,” I whispered, kissing his cheek before making a hasty retreat.

Once in my room I fell to my bed, feeling physically exhausted, but… satisfied. moreso than I had in a long time, I realized. I settled into my pillows, ready for a well-deserved rest. I’d deal with everything else later.

“Tay, bus call.”

Fuck.


End file.
